


Go Tonight

by RaisinOatmealCookie



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinOatmealCookie/pseuds/RaisinOatmealCookie
Summary: Based on a song from the musical The Mad Ones.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088165
Kudos: 6





	Go Tonight

Roman was sitting on the roof of his beat up car in the garage of his best friend's house. The music was playing over his car radio as rain hit the closed garage door. He laughed and sang along to the music, a smile on his face.

The song ended and he turned off the radio.

"It's closing tonight," he said.

Virgil sat on the dirty concrete floor. "I know it is."

"I mean… you said you wanted to go. And if you want to go we have to go tonight."

"It's raining really badly, Roman. I don't want the car to crash, just because you want to go to the fair."

"I'm going with or without you."

"It's not a good idea."

"Fine. But don't go crying to me tomorrow when you're sad you missed out."

"Fine. Don't go crying to me tomorrow when you get in a car accident. It's storming horribly. Please listen to me."

"I'm going."

Virgil scoffed and pushed the button to open the garage door. "Alright, go on then."

Roman got off the car roof, and opened the door, getting in and starting it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

And Roman drove off into the storm.

~~~

He didn't see him the next day. Because Virgil woke up the next day to the worst news.

Dead.

Virgil was right…

No, that couldn't be right. 

So he sat in his bed, crying and scrolling through pictures on his phone. Pictures of him and Roman.

Roman was his best friend. His whole universe. Ever since they met, Virgil's entire life revolved around him. But now…

Virgil never considered himself important. To everyone, including himself, he was just perfect, popular Roman's best friend. But he was okay with that. He didn't need or want to be anything else.

But now he wasn't anything. 

And he didn't want to do anything. Everything he did before was whatever Roman wanted. But he was fine with that. He didn't have anything he wanted other than for his best friend to be happy.

And without him there to make plans and push Virgil to actually go out and do things, he didn't want to.  
Virgil sat there thinking the entire day. But to him it felt like no time was passing. He sat on his bed, the bed where the two boys shared some of their fondest moments, and the bed where one boy would never come back to.

God, why did he have to say no? Maybe, just maybe, if Virgil had gone with him, then the car wouldn't have steered off the road. It wouldn't have fallen into that ditch. It wouldn't have killed him.

And over and over, all Virgil would hear was his best friend's voice saying to him over and over, "We've got to go tonight."

Weeks would pass and all Virgil could hear were those words.

And it was like life had stopped. Virgil couldn't move on. He couldn't do anything. Everything would remind him of his dead best friend.

Roman was so important to him, so now that he was gone, it was like there was a huge empty space left in the world. Like a black hole where a star used to be. And Virgil couldn't fill it, no matter how hard he tried. He would sit by the empty spot on the bed, where his best friend used to sit, and try to think, "he's still here."  
But he'd open his eyes, and still see nothing but an undisturbed spot on the blanket.

And suddenly, no matter what he did

He couldn't remember anything about him.

Other than sitting on the roof of his beat up car. 

Singing to the radio and saying,

"We have to go tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry. I was listening to the song Go Tonight from The Mad Ones and thought, "Oh, you know what would be sad? This."  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Aberdeen


End file.
